¿Porqué me recuerdas mi dolor?
by Crossing Worlds
Summary: No superaba del todo el dolor de perder a sus amigos R.O.B.s, dejando de lado su tristeza, se enfoco en el torneo y hasta consiguio llegar a la final. En esta batalla ubicada en el Ring de Boxeo, bastára un simple texto para que R.O.B se deprima. ¿Acaso permanecera en la pérdida por siempre?, ¿Oh, notara el apoyo de sus fans, amigos y hasta de alguien importante en Nintendo?
1. El título de ROB

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Ahora les traigo un fanfic para nuestro robot de Pixar XD.**

**Me inspire del fic "Redemption" de Iheartgod175, no sera lo mismo, veremos la historia de R.O.B. y como un simple texto puede causar dolor.**

**Aclaraciones:**

*** Situado en 3DS y Wii U, luego Ultimate.**

*** Spoilers del Subspace Emissary aparte de World of Light.**

*** Super Smash Bros es propiedad de Masahiro Sakurai, Nintendo, Sora y Hal Laboratory.**

*** Los personajes son propiedad de Nintendo, Hal Laboratory Inc, Pokémon Company, Creatures Inc, Game Freak, Shigesato Itoi, Ape Inc, Intelligent Systems, Konami, Sega, Capcom, Bandai Namco, Monolithsoft, Square Enix, Platinum Games, Atlus, Microsoft y SNK Corporation.**

**Aclarado y dicho esto...**

**¡Qué comienze la historia!**

* * *

Robotic Operating Buddy

R.O.B.

Robots ayudantes qué cayerón en el olvido.

Personas generosas le dierón oportunidad a estos robots con el proposito de ayudar de distintas formas. Muchos tuvierón exito, otros no. Asi fue pasando con distintos modelos.

Yo fui creado por un ser extraño llamado Master Hand quien me dice qué formare parte del torneo Super Smash Bros.

Meses antes del torneo Brawl, yo y todos los R.O.B.s fuimos atrapados por un ser llamado Tabuu. Fui obligado a ser el Ancient Minister el sub-líder de una organización cuyo proposito era tornar el mundo en el subespacio. Interrumpi el anuncio del torneo, plante bombas, ataqué a luchadores qué intentarón detenerme y sacrifiqué a muchos compañeros.

En la fabríca de bombas decidi qué ya era suficiente. El miserable de Ganondorf planeaba destruir el lugar con todos dentro. Intente detenerlos a todos; pero fui atacado. Ese gorila Donkey Kong me llevo a la fuerza luego de aliarme con su grupo; no es qué pudiera hacer mucho. Tras la lucha contra Meta Ridley en nuestro escape, pude ver como todas las bombas juntas hacian una explosión de subespacio qué destruyo la isla, la fabríca y a mis amigos.

Opte por ponerme triste en otro momento, casi todos los luchadores del torneo estaban alli para acabar con la amenaza de Tabuu.

Fui convertido en trofeo por este, Kirby me salvo y derrotamos a todos los enemigos del Great Maze, con ayuda de Sonic tuvimos oportunidad de derrotar a Tabuu.

Con paz nuevamente, pudimos realizar el torneo y concluido este, pude llorar. Estaba devastado por mis amigos, todos fuerón destruidos; el único qué logro salvarse fue Rob 64 al trabajar para Star Fox; pero daba igual. Extraño a todos.

Tiempo despues recibo la oportunidad de entrar en el nuevo torneo Smash. Hasta recibi cambios para dar mejor pelea.

Gane la semifinal contra Ganondorf, con mi fuerza logre quitarle la Smash Ball y realizar mi Final Smash, este con más potencia de lo normal logro derrotarlo. Link me dio el consejo de guardar mis Gyros y Robo Beams, fue efectivo.

No pense llegar tan lejos y menos a la final. Gane el respeto del público, antes casi nadie me admiraba, sentia qué la felicidad permaneceria por siempre.

Muy bien, luchare contra la bruja de Umbra Bayonetta, en el ring de boxeo Smash. Ahora qué lo pienso, jamás he luchado en ese lugar, cada luchador contaba con un título.

¿Cual me habrán puesto a mi?

* * *

Comenzamos a pelear, la bruja era muy buena al momento de realizar combos. Utilizo sabiamente mis ataques para sorprenderla, estamos empatados.

Gritos de ambos bandos animaban el lugar, queria demostrar mi lugar en el roster.

La bruja me golpea con su pistola y me levanta en el aire, alli me fije en el título.

"The last of his kind"

"El ultimo de su especie"

Por unos momentos todo se detuvo, no era obra de Witch Time o ese reloj raro. Era mi mente, llevandome a la fabríca de bombas donde Ganondorf sacrifico a todas las creaciones roboticas.

Quien haya escrito eso... es alguien muy cruel.

Cai al suelo, Bayonetta preparaba su Bullet Climax para sacarme del escenario; no se lo permiti.

Saqué un botón qué decía "Leave", abandonar. Lo pulse para abandonar el torneo.

El lugar comenzo a celebrar a la campeona del torneo, pocos como el grupo de Samus se percatarón de mi.

Abandone el lugar con la cabeza baja, regresare al montón de chatarra donde pertenezco, donde llorare por revivir ese dolor.

* * *

**Puede no parecer gran cosa todo lo relacionado a R.O.B.; pero es triste si lo analizas.**

**El titulo mencionado, como fue obligado a cometer crímenes, viendo como sus compañeros eran destruidos por las bombas EN MAS DE UNA OCASIÓN. Eso sin mencionar el frácaso en ventas, al menos Nintendo le a brindado oportunidades de aparecer en Wario Ware, Mario Kart DS y Smash Bros, son pruebas de qué no lo han olvidado.**

**Esperen la continuación donde aparecera alguien especial.**

**De haberles gustado, porfavor marquen favorito, comenten y compartan.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. La historia de Smash y ROB

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Gracias por esperar, ojala R.O.B. no haya muerto de la depresión mientras tardaba en escribir esto XD.**

**Respondiendo comentarios:**

**《MightyMitch47》Los fanfics tristes son muy entretenidos. Sientes pena por el dolor del personaje y ansias leer la parte en donde finalmente se libra del problema y consigue felicidad. Yo tambien quiero a R.O.B.**

**Aclaraciones:**

*** La imagen no me pertenece.**

*** Situado en 3DS y Wii U, luego Ultimate.**

*** Spoilers del Subspace Emissary aparte de World of Light.**

*** Super Smash Bros es propiedad de Masahiro Sakurai, Nintendo, Sora y Hal Laboratory.**

*** Los personajes son propiedad de ****Nintendo, Hal Laboratory Inc, Pokémon Company, Creatures Inc, Game Freak, Shigesato Itoi, Ape Inc, Intelligent Systems, Konami, Sega, Capcom, Bandai Namco, Monolithsoft, Square Enix, Platinum Games, Atlus, Microsoft y SNK Corporation****.**

**Aclarado y dicho esto...**

**¡Qué comienze la historia!**

* * *

En un lugar abandonado, más especificamente en una isla flotante llena de escombros incluyendo una televisión y una Famicom rotas, se hallaba nuestro combatiente robotico.

Ya habia pasado un par de semanas desde la gran final del 4 torneo de Super Smash Bros donde la pelea del ultimo R.O.B. contra la bruja de Umbra fue muy pareja y reñida. La bruja gano al instante tras el abandono del ser robotico.

Claro qué este robot no estaba triste por perder la batalla, sino por revivir la tragedia qué puso a los Robotic Operating Buddy al borde de la extinción. Fue crúel el colocarle ese título en el ring de boxeo. Ya no le importaba mucho lo qué pasara adelante.

Luego del torneo, recibio visita del equipo qué ataco la fábrica de bombas. Tambien llego Fox junto a ROB 64 en un intento por animarle, nada salio bien. Se fue repitiendo poco a poco con casi todos los luchadores.

Este noto la presencia de alguien, se trataba de esa adorable perrita ayudante del mundo de Animal Crossing, Isabelle o Canela, ¿Cual era?

_-"¡Buenos días señor R.O.B!, vine a entregarle esto" _Le entrega una carta con el símbolo de su franquicia. Para: R.O.B. decía la carta. _-"Ojala pueda asistir, le garantizo qué mejorara su animo, lo promete el alcalde"_

Se despide y se va junto a Villager, el Aldeano de su pueblo, asi como alcalde de este.

_-"(R.O.B. Algo extraño te sucede, por eso le pedi a Isabelle y a Villager qué te entregaran esta carta, quiero qué vayas a la oficina central de Nintendo City para poder hablar. Tengo tambien una sorpresa, te sorprenderas. Atte: Anonimo)"_

Por alguna razón desconocida decido asistir.

* * *

En un edificio de Nintendo City se abren las puertas y unos Miis Brawlers acompañan a R.O.B. a una oficina con multiples televisores, consolas y controles. Cerca de la ventana esta un escritorio con algunos peluches de Kirby y los 2 Amiibos del robot. La persona sentada en la silla giratoria da la vuelta para revelar a Masahiro Sakurai, creador del torneo Smash.

_-"Hola R.O.B., me alegra qué decidieras venir, quisiera hablar contigo"_

Se puso tenso el ambiente, el señor Sakurai puede sorprender de muchas formas. Luego de la derrota de Tabuu, tuvo una larga charla con el por lo del ministro antiguo, ni Sakurai, ni Mario, ni Pit, ni Marth, ni mucho menos Meta Knight a quien si le acerto con un laser estaban enojados con el. No sabia qué sucedería y más con el a solas, los Mii se retirarón del lugar.

_-"Muy bien comenzare con lo de la final, a pesar de los golpes de Bayonetta, pudiste ganar el torneo, ¿Porqué te retiraste?"_ Este usa una maquína la cual expresa los pensamientos de algun individuo. A los segundos se puede escuchar una voz diciendo los pensamientos del robot.

_-"__The Last of his Kind"_

Este comenzo a esplicar sobre el triste acontecimiento de la fabrica y como nunca lo supero.

_-"Se qué hay cosas mas importantes, por ello intento dejar de lado ese acontecimiento. El ver esa frase me puso peor. He llegado a tener serios problemas de depresión, más nunca tuve uno de esta manera. Ya nada me importa, antes de retirarme quisiera decirle adios"_

_-"¿Adios?"_

_-"Hice el ridiculo en la final, usted mismo lo dijo, pude ganar; pero mi depresión y mis traumas no me dejan avanzar. Me ire a un lugar donde nadie pueda hallarme. Ni Kirby, ni Star Fox, ni usted, ni el mejor rastreador podra encontrarme. Pasare el tiempo alli hasta qué termine perdiendo la vida por no recibir mantenimiento"_ Los ojos del robot estaban verdes, asi como cuando recibia daño, cuando estaba cerca de abrir la puerta, Sakurai lo detiene.

_-"Porfavor, espera, como profesional de Nintendo he visto a muchos heroes siendo olvidados al punto de no ser recordados por nadie, no quiero perderte a ti tambien"_

_-"Señor..."_

_-"Porfavor toma asiento una vez más"_ R.O.B decide escuchar a Sakurai. Al sentarse nuevamente lo observa y espera a qué hable, nota como este toma las 2 figuras Amiibo. _-"Dejame contarte el como decidi darte oportunidad de ser luchador"_

* * *

_-"Antes creo que debería recordarte un poco sobre la historia de Super Smash Bros"_ Sakurai comienza a relatar mientras enciende un proyector. _-"Yo qué provengo del planeta tierra, buscaba realizar el mejor videojuego de lucha, __Smash Bros seria el torneo de lucha qué todos conocemos; aunque se pensaba en crear otros personajes los cuales fuesen originales, decidi arriesgarme en colocar personajes famosos de Nintendo para atraer más la atención, funciono y este primer juego fue un exito"_

_-"No es por ser grosero; pero ya muchos fans deben saber eso"_

_-"Si, ya entenderas porqué lo menciono. Pasamos unos pocos años para recordar Melee. En esta ocasión me arriesgue en muchos sentidos. Desde considerar el reemplazar a Ness, ocultar la existencia del universo Fire Emblem fuera de Japón, fracasar al meter personajes fuera de Nintendo, etc. Queria recordar a muchos personajes olvidados, Dr. Mario pese a no ser muy bien recibido fue recordado por millones, Los Ice Climbers tambien ganarón cariño incluso más qué Balloon Fighter quien fue mi primera opción y Mr. Game and Watch quien fue una total sorpresa, el fue olvidado a pesar de salir en los primeros videojuegos"_

_-"Recuerdo eso"_

_-"Tambien estaban los trofeos, de esa manera tambien recordamos a multiples personajes, incluso algunos como Pit, Squirtle y Meta Knight pese a ser solo trofeos, pasarón a ser luchadores"_

_-"Eso no lo recordaba"_

_-"Pues deberias, algunos trofeos pasan a ser luchadores; y si no me crees revisa todas las colecciones de trofeos. Muchos pasan a ser candidatos no solo de luchadores si no tambien de grandes aventuras o regresos"_

_-"Continue porfavor"_

_-"Pasamos a Brawl. Snake de Metal Gear Solid se uniria al torneo para emoción de muchos y luego Sonic emocionando a millones. Estaba contento de tener a 2 estrellas fuera de Nintendo; pero faltaban algunos espacios y queria repetir lo mismo qué con Mr. Game and Watch, un personaje totalmente inesperado. Fue alli donde se me ocurrio a un accesorio de Nintendo formar parte de la batalla"_

_-"¿Porque yo?"_

_-"La imaginación puede hacer de todo y eso hice gracias a Master Hand qué en paz descanse. Con su alto poder imaginativo te dio vida a ti y a tus compañeros. Se pensaba hacer un gran homenaje por el luchador número 42 ; pero justo cuando Wolf fue confirmado como el último en entrar... sucedio el ataque de Tabuu"_ Con la mención del ser maligno basto para poner a R.O.B triste, se notan con los ojos ya no verdes, ahora de color azul como las lágrimas. _-"No muchos te odiarón por ser obligado a plantar bombas. Razón por la cual no fuiste expulsado"_

_-"__Señor Sakurai"_

_-"Bowser y Wario fuerón castigados por ser complices a pesar de luchar junto a todos ustedes contra el Great Maze y contra Tabuu; no obstante sigo furioso con Ganondorf. El si se paso de cruel. Me entere qué lo derrotaste en este torneo y como venganza hackeo los sistemas para ponerte ese titulo en el ring de boxeo"_

_-"¡¿Fue el?!"_

_-"Nosotros pensamos ponerte como título: The best Robot, el mejor robot. Link y Samus lo atraparón, sacandole la verdad y revisando las cámaras de seguridad respectivamente, no te preocupes. Ganondorf de la era Twilight queda expulsado como luchador"_

_-"Gracias, eso me anima un poco"_

_-"Con eso termine de explicarte el porqué de tu inclusión y lo sucedido en este torneo, ganaste el cariño de muchos esta vez y estoy orgulloso de darte esto"_

_-"¿Una carta Smash?"_

_-"En el 5 torneo todos estaran, incluyendote"_

_-"¿?"_

_-"Debido a los deseos de muchos fans... y de un amigo, snif, perdón. Se realizara este nuevo torneo donde cada luchador estara presente, Los Ice Climbers, Pokémon Trainer junto a Squirtle e Ivysaur, Snake, Pichu, Young Link y Wolf regresaran a este importante evento junto a Ganondorf de la epoca del heroe del tiempo. Tambien estaran pocos; pero importantes invitados. R.O.B. eres alguien qué puede dar de todo para proteger. Deja atras el pasado, mira hacia el futuro donde puedes luchar contra el mal y salvar muchas vidas__" _La siguiente imagen del proyector, mostraba Nintendo City. _-"Recuerda, lo que dije, provengo del planeta tierra, yo cree uno de los videojuegos más famosos, Master Hand fue quien creo todo esto"_

Masahiro tenia un amigo quien era un genio, este amigo fue capaz de construir una maquína de teletransportación. Llegarón a un mundo donde todo era obscuro y habian cosas extrañas. Fue grande la sorpresa de ver un guante flotante capaz de crear cosas con solo imaginación. Tras hablar, Master Hand quedo fascinado con la idea de un torneo donde personajes de videojuegos luchaban. Más tarde se hizo un pacto de amistad.

Obviamente nunca revelarían a los humanos la exsistencia de otra dimensión donde un guante creaba cosas. Se ayudarían mutuamente con ideas. Master Hand se divertiria en su dimensión con las ideas de Sakurai, asi como creando sus mundos, personajes y aventuras. Mientras Sakurai recibia ideas para sus videojuegos. Fue asi por mucho tiempo.

Por desgracia su amigo fallecio poco despues de salir Melee a la venta. Por suerte tenia otro amigo importante qué le ayudaría tambien en la dimensión de Master Hand. Decidierón llamarle la dimención Gaming debido a los mundos de videojuegos ahora reales, en cuanto al mundo donde se llevaba a cabo el verdadero torneo Smash, se llamaría: El mundo de trofeos.

Tras la muerte del verdadero Master Hand, Sakurai pudo aprender un poco sobre el poder de crear cosas gracias a la imaginación y pudo usar dicho poder. Pudo avanzar por más tiempo gracias a su amigo importante, el cual... fallecio mientras el usaba el poder para traer a la vida a Corrin de Fire Emblem Fates.

Quedo devastado por su amigo: Satoru Iwata, el presidente de Nintendo en la tierra. Quería unas vacaciones tras el mucho esfuerzo imaginativo y tecníco de Smash 3DS y Wii U; no obstante quizo comenzar de inmediato con la entrega de Switch para honrar a Iwata. Incluso se lanzaria el juego el 7 de diciembre: Cumpleaños de su amigo fallecido.

Recien se acabo el 4torneo en la dimensión Gaming, en la tierra ya tenia un gran avanze del juego reciente, aun podia recordar como el internet exploto por el anuncio de un juego de smash para la Switch. Ahora comenzaria en Gaming; no sin antes ayudar a R.O.B.

Habia perdido a su amigo super inteligente, a Master Hand y para colmo a Satoru Iwata. No perdería a nadie más.

_-"En la tierra se conoce al Subespacio como uno de los mejores modos de juego, en la dimensión Gaming todo realmente ocurrio y ayudaste a salvar esta dimensión. Hiciste cosas malas contra tu voluntad, estas arrepentido y es por eso qué debes continuar, si llegase a ocurrir algo, se qué haras todo para salvar esta dimensión"_

Las palabras de Masahiro Sakurai dejarón a R.O.B. pensando. Hizo mucho y avanzo al futuro pese a sus tristes recuerdos. Era un luchador de Smash. No dejaría de existir, viviria para evitar otra tragedia como la de los R.O.B., lo haría.

_-"Prometo vivir"_

_-" Me alegra escuchar eso, quiero qué vayas a entrenar y mejorar tu moveset para este torneo qué comienza el 7 de diciembre de 2018"_

_-"A la orden"_

_-"Antes de irte, porfavor guarda la sorpresa, ni Kirby sabe de esto"_

_-"Lo prometo, el torneo Ultimate sera un secreto"_ Con esto R.O.B se retira para no quedarse atrapado en la tragedia, va hacia el futuro.

_-"Ultimate, buena sugerencia, queria ponerle Universes, le hubiera quedado perfecto a este torneo en vez de Wii U"_

* * *

[ Esa misma noche ]

_-"Termine la carta para los Inklings, ahora debo hacer una qué jámas pense en hacerla... Ridley del mundo Metroid, ¿he?"_

Afuera de la oficina se escuchan murmullos de alguien emocionado.

_-"¡Oh por dios!, Ridley"_

_-"( No otra vez ), ¡Mii Brawlers!"_ Sakurai penso desesperado, para luego mandar la orden de detener a quienes spoilen en internet. Por el amor de Palutena, ni en la tierra es asi de difícil.

* * *

**Apuesto a qué te reiste de las referencias para luego llorar por la historia de Iwata.**

**No te culpo, todos lo extrañamos.**

**Al menos dejo Nintendo en buenas manos, en gente qué seguira como Master Hand: Dando vida a nuevos mundos gracias a la imaginación.**

**Si te gusto agradecería qué colocaras Favorito, comentes tu opinión y compartas.**

**Planeo subir otro capítulo, aunque no estoy seguro de cuando se publicara. Pido paciencia.**

**Una vez más gracias por venir aquí.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Nunca sere olvidado

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Hoy les traigo el final del fanfic, aqui R.O.B. nos dara un mensaje valioso.**

**Respondiendo comentarios:**

**《Generic Smash Bros Fan》Triste; pero genial, fic qué te atrapa con leerlo. Gracias por tu comentario.**

**Aclaraciones:**

*** La imagen no me pertenece.**

*** Situado en 3DS y Wii U, luego Ultimate.**

*** Spoilers del Subspace Emissary aparte de World of Light.**

*** Super Smash Bros es propiedad de Masahiro Sakurai, Nintendo, Sora y Hal Laboratory.**

*** Los personajes son propiedad de Nintendo, Hal Laboratory Inc, Pokémon Company, Creatures Inc, Game Freak, Shigesato Itoi, Ape Inc, Intelligent Systems, Konami, Sega, Capcom, Bandai Namco, Monolithsoft, Square Enix, Platinum Games, Atlus, Microsoft, SNK Corporation** **y Mojang AB.**

**Aclarado y dicho esto...**

**¡Qué comienze la historia!**

* * *

Hubo aplausos, gritos y mucha alegría por el anuncio del 5 torneo.

Cada quien apoyando a sus personajes favoritos, los mios fuerón pocos aunque leales.

Tanta alegría para pasar a la tragedia, un dia se vio algo acercandose poco a poco y con valor cada luchador estaba listo para defender este mundo.

Galeem un ser de luz absorbio muchos clones de Master Hand para lanzar rayos letales, lanze un gran Robo Beam y pese a eso, fui atrapado.

* * *

Tiempo despues me encontraba inmovil sobre una base de trofeos rocosa, alrededor de mi cuerpo habian barreras de luz. Estas no me dejaban moverme, solo podia ver a los otros luchadores inconscientes a excepción de Kirby quien parece logro escapar.

Una luz cubre todo mi cuerpo para formar copias oscuras de mi. Pasarón 22 esferas brillantes, parecian espiritus.

Pude ver a: Guardian, Diggernaut, ROB 64, Landmaster, Metagross, Regigigas, Genesect, EVE, Metal Gear REX, Metal Gear ZEKE, Gamma, Omega, Gyromite, Auto, Wily Capsule, Galaxy Man, Monita, Ancient Minister, Mokka, Mappo, Chibi-Tot, Warrior Mech Gauss y Ando Kensaku. Todos atrapados en esos espiritus y entrando en mis copias oscuras. Quedarón algunos sin espiritu; pero darian apoyo a otros.

Cuando finalizo la asignación de espiritus por parte de Galeem, perdi control y se me dio la orden de esperar pacientemente la aniquilación de Kirby. Al final me derrotaron en mi propia casa en la dimensión extraña, ya con libertad acabamos con todos los malos y nos fuimos a otro planeta a comenzar de cero.

* * *

_-"Bueno R.O.B., hiciste un gran trabajo al ayudarnos con el mantenimiento del Great Fox"_

_-"M__uchas gracias, compañero R.O.B"_

En estos ultimos meses, he estado entrenando como nunca pues este torneo esta muy reñido, cada adversario daba pelea. En ocasiones casi me sacan del torneo; pero estoy dispuesto a llegar lejos. No por demostrar mi lugar en el roster.

Ahora lo hago para mostrar qué he mejorado, qué no soy malvado, qué puedo dar pelea y para no decepcionar al señor Sakurai, a Master Hand, ni a mis compañeros ROBS.

_-"Aqui esta tu pago R.O.B., mejore todavía más tus lasers para tu Final Smash"_

Le agradezco a Fox, este solo sonrie y dice:

_-"De nada, es tu premio por derrotar al Ganondorf de la era Ocarina of Time, es muy poderoso y lo acabaste sin problemas. Incluso yo te di más pelea en nuestro encuentro"_

Es gracioso, odio al miserable de Ganondorf de la era Twilight Princess por casi extinguir a mi especie y por revivirme el dolor. Pero odio todavía más al de Ocarina of Time por ser tramposo, casi siempre usa su espada y grita: ¡Doriyah! de forma exagerada. Ironias de la vida.

_-"¿Listo para tu pelea de mañana contra Dark Samus?" _Aciento con la cabeza. _-"¡Perfecto!, si lo derrotas estaras en el top 8, vamos, puedes llegar a la cima"_

_-"Tus compañeros estaran orgullosos de ti, compañero R.O.B."_

Todavia me duele lo sucedido; no caere, para mostrarles a todos qué siendo Main, Secundario o no utilizado.

No caere en el olvido.

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**

**R.O.B puede no ser tan reconocido en Smash; pero en varios Tier List se encuentra alto.**

**Desde Wii U y 3DS a mejorado mucho este personaje y estoy muy feliz.**

**Es uno de mis Mains y definitivamente no caera en el olvido jamás.**

** En el Ninth Smash Art Dojo Contest Results! (10/04/2020), viene un video dedicado a R.O.B. me encanto, le quedaria perfecto como cinematica final si tan solo existieran en Ultimate.**

**Busquen en las noticias: 35 Years of Action in the Shadows. (Video hecho por un Japónes) The editing for the final transformation brought everything together! That R.O.B. looks like he'd be useful for all sorts of things. Este video muestra la historia de R.O.B., me encanto.**

**Si les gusto, porfavor dejen Review, coloquen favorito y recomienden este fanfic a todos.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
